


You’ll Never Know Me

by dakato, SHSLshortie



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bokuto Koutarou - mentioned only, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I'm so so sorry, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Kozume Kenma - mentioned only, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Please take these boys away from me, University AU, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi - mentioned only, flower disease, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie
Summary: Tetsu receives a package in the mail that will unknowingly change his life forever.





	You’ll Never Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This is my first real stab at writing angst so I hope it's all to your liking. I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3
> 
> Electra, you are getting a co-creator on this one. You convinced me to write hanahaki. You gave me some great lines and passages for it. This is as much your fic as it is mine. 
> 
> Today's prompt is: Unrequited Love

**You’ll Never Know Me**

Song Recommendation: 1000 Times - Sara Bareilles

* * *

 

 

   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143028170@N08/43479083670/in/album-72157702376316945/)

 

Tetsu stared curiously at the package wrapped in brown paper in his mailbox. He certainly didn’t remember any late night Amazon shopping after the couple of drinks he and Kou had on the weekend. So who would send him something? He tucked it under his arm as he unlocked the door to his house and made his way to the kitchen. Tetsu threw is keys into the dish in the middle of the island and began to inspect the package. It was rectangular and thin, almost like a book. The return address was from somewhere in Miyagi though there was no name attached. He carefully tore back the paper slowly revealing what was inside. It was a plain black leather journal. The spine was broken and pages well loved. Tetsu opened the front cover and froze at the name staring back at him. _Property of Tsukishima Kei_.

It was a name that Tetsu hadn’t thought about in a long time. Though thinking about it now, he remembers the younger man moving back home to Miyagi a few months ago. But why would would he send Tetsu something as private as his journal? He flipped to the first page as he made his way over to the living room and settled in on the couch. A familiar date topped the first page.

 

 

_June 14th, 2014_

 

 

The day Tetsu and Tsukki first met. Tetsu considered closing the book and sending it back. Something just felt wrong. Like he was invading memories and thoughts that weren’t his to see. They were never extremely close, Tsukki always closed himself off from Tetsu. He knew there was no way Tsukki would send this to him. But someone did. Someone who wanted Tetsu to see what was scrawled across the pages. So he pushed his feelings aside, and continued reading.

 

 

_I was always told that when you kept a journal you should address each entry with “Dear Diary” or something of the like. I personally think that that is a bit ridiculous… but I suppose at this point it wouldn’t hurt to try…_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m dying. Of course, I always knew being in love with Kuroo Tetsurou would be the death of me. I just didn’t know… I didn’t know it would be like this._

 

 

Tetsu blinked as he read the first few sentences over a second time. Tsukki was in love… with him? The same Tsukki that would barely utter more that a few sentences to him couldn’t possibly have noticed Tetsu enough to fall in love with him. Curious, he continued reading the first entry.

 

 

_If I can actually put blame on anyone but myself, I blame Akaashi Keiji. He was the aide in my statistics class and for some reason took a shining to me. After our class this afternoon, he invited me out to this bar just off campus. I kindly reminded him that I was still under the legal drinking age but he just waved his hand and said not to worry about it. So I unwillingly joined him. There, we met his spirited boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou. Said boyfriend was talking to one of the most gorgeous men that I had ever seen in my life._

_I swear the gods decided that Michelangelo's David was actually shit and made their own improvements. And they did good. I could see the muscles in his shoulders and back move under the bar’s uniform. Even though he was broad and tall, he moved with the agility of a cat. His face perfectly symmetrical with eyes the colour of the bourbon he was currently pouring. But then I noticed his hair. The god awful rat’s nest that stood straight up in the back, bangs sweeping over his right eye and was blacker than squid ink. He was really a gift among men. I just prayed that he wasn’t straight._

 

 

Tetsu chuckled as he read over Tsukki’s description of himself. He never took the younger boy to be so poetic. This was a whole side of him that Tetsu never knew.

 

 

_Needless to say, I was too nervous to actually speak to the Adonis before me. So I just sat there, sipping on whatever random drink he put in front of me, suppressing the urge to just reach up and run my fingers through his hair. I honestly never believed in love at first sight before. It seemed like a ludicrous lie Disney forced upon children. Kuroo Tetsurou changed my mind._

_Somehow he and Bokuto got onto the topic of his dating life and Kuroo began going into great detail about the numerous women he had brought home from the bar the weekend before. Finally, I worked up the courage to ask him if any of them were serious. His answer still hurts. He didn’t believe in love nor did he want to experience it. He lived by the “pump and dump” philosophy. Never seeing the same person twice. That’s when I felt the first tickle in my throat._

_Excusing myself, I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. As I was splashing water on my face, a random coughing fit hit me.  When I opened my eyes I saw my fate floating in the sink. Three white flower petals. Mocking me._

_I had later found out that they were gardenia petals. Secret love. That’s what they stood for. I had really only heard rumours of this happening to people, but nothing with substantial enough evidence. I’m from a small town. Nothing like this happens there. But as I stood there, gripping the sink so tight that my knuckles went white, I knew exactly what was happening. I was not prepared to suffer through the disease known as hanahaki._

 

 

Tetsu didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he finished reading the first entry. He honestly couldn’t recall the conversation but it sounded exactly like something he would say. He came from a family of lovers. They fell hard and fast. So he was well acquainted with hanahaki. That’s why he had always kept his distance with people. He watched too many family members suffer and he wasn’t going to accidentally inflict it on himself. He didn’t think in doing so, he would inflict it on other people. Tetsu glanced up at the clock and realized how late it had gotten. Not wanting to put the journal down quite yet, he brought it to bed with him to delve further into the mind of Tsukishima Kei.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143028170@N08/31420340848/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Tetsu barely took the time to clock out before racing home. He had spent most of the night reading Tsukki’s journal, soaking every word in. The majority of the entries were just little snippets of Tsukki’s life. How the barista at the local coffee shop could never get his order right. His one classmate who always extended class by at least fifteen minutes with the most ludicrous questions. Being tired of tagging along as the third wheel to Tadashi and Hitoka’s blossoming romance.

He was slowly but surely starting to understand the boy who fell in love with him over a year ago.

Tetsu slammed the door shut and sprinted towards the living room. He grabbed the journal off the coffee table and began where he had left off last night.

 

 

_July 28th, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_Akaashi and Bokuto left for their two week long vacation to Hawaii a few days ago.They had asked both myself and Kuroo to look after their place while they are gone. They had suggested that the two of us exchange numbers so we could work out some sort of schedule. I knew giving Kuroo my number was going to be a mistake. I was right. All it did was make the disease worse._

_It only took three hours of being in possession of my phone number for Kuroo to begin to abuse it._

_He didn’t even want to talk about the apartment. He proceeded to ramble on for some time about a drunk at the bar doing some ridiculous act. No matter how many times I asked him to refrain from texting me about anything other than house sitting, he always ignored me. Eventually I just gave up. Either he was too dumb to pick up on the blatant hints or he had absolutely no boundaries._

_So I began getting texts from him daily. Sometimes I didn’t even respond. But again, it didn’t stop Kuroo. I learned about his childhood friend Kozume Kenma. How they would lock themselves up in his bedroom for hours on end to finish whatever game was just released. I learned that Kuroo played volleyball in high school as well, same position as myself and everything. The amount of stories about his antics with Bokuto was terrifying._

_Kuroo was smart. He was funny. Charismatic. Trustworthy. Kuroo was perfect. He was someone that I could have easily opened up to. Maybe in another life. But not this one. Not when he couldn’t love me back. Not when I was beginning to cough up full flowers._

_Today, I coughed up the first of the red tulip petals._

_They looked so bright and vibrant mixed in with the gardenias. I knew it was bound to happen. I was getting too close. But I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to. I was ravenous for whatever piece of himself Kuroo was willing to give me._

 

 

Tetsu gripped the journal and groaned in frustration. Why would this kid choose to suffer like this? Surely those words that Kuroo had uttered about love didn’t stick with Tsukki enough for him to be too afraid to approach him. He had a good head on his shoulders. Keiji had always spoken highly of the kid. Tetsu always thought he was pretty approachable. So what was it? Rejection? Would that not have been better? If he knew that it was truly one sided then why not go through with the surgery? Tetsu flipped the page and continued reading, hoping to find some sort of answer.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143028170@N08/31420438168/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Tetsu wasn’t leaving the journal at home today though he can’t say that bringing it with him was a much better of a decision. Every break he had was spent reading it. And he kept learning about the boy. How Tsukki had a huge sweet tooth, specifically for strawberry shortcake. His obsession with dinosaurs and how he wished that he had stuck to his heart’s desire and gone into paleontology. How he loved music. Not in the sense that if asked about an artist he would respond with “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.” Tsukki **loved** music. He knew the history. He could trace how the genres evolved. He could tell you which bands influenced the artist just by listening to the first few bars of a song. Tetsu couldn’t tell you why this kid was wasting his time taking management courses. He had an affinity for music that shouldn’t be wasted.

Tetsu knew that he needed to get in as much reading in between classes as he wouldn’t be able to sneak a page or two while he was behind the bar later tonight. He was close to skipping his next class. Even though Tsukki probably never wanted anyone to read this, he knew how to keep his readers captivated. What he probably thought was the most mundane thing to write about became entertaining. His favourite passage so far was how disgusted and horrified Tsukki was when a homeless person fell asleep on him on the skytrain. Tetsu flipped what must have been the fifteenth page in the last hour.

 

 

_August 11th, 2014_

~~_Dear Diary,_ ~~

  _S_ _orry… I just couldn’t keep up the ridiculousness of acting like this stack of bound pages was sentient enough to deem speaking to it like a person. I know that’s the ‘rules’ or whatever, but I’m not a child and I’ll do as I please._

_Anyways, today was another milestone for me. I was invited out to the beach with Akaashi, Bokuto, and you guessed it… Kuroo. I figured that I should be okay. The amount of petals I was coughing up had significantly decreased and was almost down to just gardenias. I was positive that there was nothing that the god known as Kuroo Tetsurou could do to make me fall deeper in love with him. Boy, was I fucking wrong._

_I’ve never been much of a superficial person. I’d take someone with a good personality over someone with looks any day of the week. But holy shit, did Kuroo look good in his swim trunks. They were short and tight and showed off his perfectly sculpted thighs. Pair that with the loose low necked tank top and black Ray Bans and I was a dead man._

_But I could move passed it. I had dealt with enough attractive men in my life that I could block it out. Though unlike Oikawa, Kuroo actually had the personality to go along with it. That made it harder. Both figuratively and literally. He had also seemed to try and make it his mission that I had fun today. I don’t think he left my side for a second. Which in itself was odd, as I tried my best to avoid speaking with him at all. I didn’t need a flare up while at the beach where there were no private bathrooms._

_Despite him turning into my own personal barnacle, I managed to go through most of the day without incident. But the beach at dusk is a dangerous thing._

_Akaashi, unknowingly being the worst friend in existence, ditched myself and Kuroo for a nice romantic walk on the beach with Bokuto. Kuroo being Kuroo, just waved them off with a particular glint in his eyes. It was the “go find somewhere discrete and bone already” kind of glint. I’d like to say that this was somehow related to the amount of alcohol that he had consumed during the day. But I really can’t. If Kuroo was an otaku, Bokuto and Akaashi would be his OTP. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that they got whatever alone time they needed. Even talk to someone who tried not to give him the time of day. Namely, me._

_For the first few moments we sat side by side in silence, staring into the vast ocean. Then much to my dismay, he started asking questions about myself. Where I was from. What were my interests. Et cetera, et cetera. I stuck with my short answers, trying to stay on the safe side of the line. But Kuroo has a knack for getting people to slowly open up. Prying information from you before you even know it. As if by some cruel twist of fate, we ended up on the subject of crushes. I tried to change the topic many times, but he was relentless. But the look of satisfaction on his face when I admitted to fancying someone was worth it. I really loved his genuine smile. Not that many of his smiles weren’t genuine, but that there were very few things that made him smile like this. Like he couldn’t contain his happiness._

_I must have caught a case of ‘word vomit’ as I started explaining in great detail my feelings and how I felt that this person would never return them. Then it happened. Kuroo threw his arm around my shoulders and leaned in close. His smell invaded my body and soul. The cologne he had been wearing was faint now, replaced by the ocean and beer he had been drinking. Then he sealed my fate. Tucking his face right into my neck, he whispered into my ear “Just go for it. He would be a fool not to love you back.”_

_He was so close. I could almost taste him on my lips. My palms started to sweat and I itched to reach out and touch him. To pull his face to mine and brush my lips against his. To whisper the confessions of my undying love for him. But my hand would not move. It hovered, just over his thigh. No matter how much I tried to will myself to go through with it, the fear of rejection was too great._

_Kuroo made my choice for me. He pushed himself away from me and onto his feet. Made promises of coming back after going to find a bathroom. So I waited. And waited. And waited._

_Twenty minutes passed and Kuroo had still yet to come back. Noticing that our cooler was running low on beverages, I decided to run back to the car for a quick minute to replenish the stock. That one small and seemingly insignificant decision sealed my fate._

_On my way I passed the bathrooms. There I saw Kuroo. Tongue deep down some girl’s throat. I felt like dying. My lungs heavy with those damn flowers that wouldn’t even be in there if it wasn’t for Kuroo. I didn’t even realize I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips. I managed to make it to the car before my fit started. Damn tulips came back at full force. I had no idea how I was going to hid these from the other guys. I was gathering up the evidence when I felt that I had one more fit coming. It was only one single flower. Which in retrospect, shouldn’t have been that bad. But I had decided long ago that the gods were out to get me._

_I had moved on to daffodils._

 

 

Tetsu closed the journal, needing a break after that entry. He remembered that day. He had met Chiho, his longest relationship of 3 months. His last ex. What the hell was with him? He was always known for being able to read people but why couldn’t he even scratch the surface of Tsukki? Tetsu would like to have just blamed the alcohol of that day but in truth, maybe he was just shit at listening to the guy. Subconsciously pushing away anyone so he wouldn’t fall victim to this disease. Because he didn’t want any attachment. Because he was a coward.

Tetsu felt the urge to go for a run. He needed to clear his head.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143028170@N08/44572534564/in/dateposted-public/) 

 

Work and class were going to have to wait until Tetsu finished reading Tsukki’s journal. So he emailed his professors and called into work and told them he wouldn’t be in the next few days. He didn’t even bother getting out of his pajamas. After making a pot of tea and grabbing his most comfortable blanket, Tetsu setting down on his couch and opened up to where he had bookmarked.

 

 

_September 16th, 2014_

_The last month and a bit has been torture._

_Mr “Pump and Dump” decided to finally give a go at a relationship with the facehugger from the beach. How their first interaction was a sign that Kuroo should start dating her is beyond me._

_Chiho._

_That name has torn my heart apart, stomped on it, and fed it to the dogs. If I wasn’t drowning in flowers, I would feel empty inside. Every day gets worse and worse. Akaashi keeps inviting me out with the four of them, thinking that getting me out and about will do me some good. I often wonder if he’s starting to suspect something. I’ve been missing class more and my skin is slowly beginning to lose colour. Don’t even get me started on the weight loss. I barely had anything extra on my bones to begin with. So now I end up going out twice a week with these people. Sometimes she’s there. Sometimes she’s not. Either way I suffer._

_He’s still as obnoxious as ever. Trying to force me to talk like he had on the beach that night. But I stood my ground. I wasn’t going to give into him again. I don’t think my heart, or lungs for that matter, could take it. Even the slightest hint of the possibility sent me into a fucking spin. Though at this point I feel that maybe I was just reading into things with Kuroo. There’s no way he could love someone like myself. Even if he weren’t straight, I was just that kid that his best friend’s boyfriend brought along because he felt sorry for me._

_So I went back into sitting in the corner, barely speaking. It was the only way I wouldn’t cough up flowers right on the table._

_Today, we were hanging out at the bar Kuroo worked at. He was on shift which meant that I would actually get served. The alcohol helped. The winks he gave me did not. My chest was in turmoil for the whole two hours and fifty-three minutes I was there._

_She was all over him. It was disgusting. How did she expect him to be able to work when she clung to him every chance she could? And yet, all I could think about is how I wish I was her. To be able to touch him like that would be… well I suppose it doesn’t matter since it will never be. So I sat there staring into my bourbon, trying to forget that it reminded me of him._

_Bokuto was recounting whatever ridiculous thing happened in practice this week when a shrill scream came from the harpy hanging from Kuroo’s neck._

 

 

Tetsu laughed out loud at Tsukki’s apt description of his ex girlfriend. He knew what was coming next.

 

 

_Apparently these daft adults decided that moving in together after only a month was a smart decision. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I could feel it. I was slowly suffocating as the blooms creeped up my throat. I'm fairly certain I mumbled some sort of congratulations as I excused myself to the bathroom. I didn’t miss the look of concern on Akaashi’s face._

_I didn't even make it to the stall. Thank god the bathroom was empty. I retched over the sink and didn’t take long to fill it. I was crying by the end of it the pain was so great. I could see the spots of blood this time. They were obviously starting to dig their roots into the walls of my lungs. Just when I thought I calmed myself down enough to deal with the mess I saw it. A perfect yellow rose sitting amidst the daffodils, tulips, and gardenias. It broke me. Broke me like seeing Kuroo and Chiho together broke me. I was entering the final stages._

_I really should have heard the door open. I’ve been so good at hiding this. Maybe it was my subconscious wanting to get this secret off my chest. Knowing that the burden of keeping this to myself was only making this worse. I stood there shaking over the sink like I had so many weeks ago. I could hear movement behind me. Finding the courage to look, I lifted my head to stare into the mirror. Akaashi was glaring back at me, eyes narrowed._

_I tried to brush it off. I was an idiot. There was no way Akaashi was going to believe anything that came out of my mouth while the sink in front of me exposed my secret. But he let me keep going until I ran out of steam. Once I finally shut up, we stared at each other for a moment. After an eternity, Akaashi finally asked the question I was dreading. “Does he know?” I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes again and I hung my head in shame. “Will he ever?” I let a sob escape as I shook my head. Akaashi sighed in defeat. I felt movement go passed me. When I looked up, Akaashi was scooping the blooms out of the sink and wrapping them up in paper towel. I stood there in shock as he cleaned up my mess. I couldn’t understand why he wasn’t ripping me a new one about this. Telling me to confess or get the surgery like it hadn’t crossed my mind before. Instead, once he was done, Akaashi put a hand on my arm and gave me an empathetic squeeze before leaving the bathroom._

_I needed out of this city as soon as possible._

 

 

Tetsu was livid. How in the hell could Akaashi keep this from him? They had been close long before Tsukki came along. Yeah, the kid was easy to like. Salty enough to call Tetsu and Bo on their shit but not enough that it actually hurt. He picked up his phone to give Akaashi a piece of his mind, but then Tetsu paused. He should finish the journal first. Get the whole story first. Then he was going to tear Akaashi a new one.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143028170@N08/45295604961/in/dateposted-public/)

 

After spending most of the day reading yesterday, Tetsu ended up getting called in to receive the restock delivery the next morning. As much as he hated losing those precious hours he knew the owner was in a bit of a bind so he caved. Never had he processed a shipment so quickly. He had managed to get to the last entry yesterday but as much as he wanted to stay up and finish it, his eyes betrayed him. Tetsu made it home in record time, throwing himself into the final passage.

 

 

_November 8th, 2014_

_This… this is going to be my last entry. Moving home to Miyagi was a mistake. All it did was make me miss Kuroo more. I was starving for him. Tadashi came home with me. I told him not to. To stay with Hitoka and live his life to the fullest. I was a lost cause. I had moved on to the final stage within a week of my first rose. Purple malvas were all I could see now. They were consuming me from the inside out._

_Everyone is pissed that I elected not to get the surgery. Akaashi. Tadashi. My family. But I couldn’t give up my feelings for Kuroo. Tetsu. I should really call him Tetsu. He really has been Tetsu to me since the beginning. Just another thing I wouldn’t allow myself. But that doesn’t matter now. I would rather die loving Tetsu with all my heart than living the rest of my life with an empty one._

 

 

Suddenly, Tetsu wished a lot of things. He wished he could close the journal. He wished he didn’t have to continue. He wished that he hadn’t been so blind when it came to Tsukki. Tetsu’s vision blurred as a tear fell onto the open page of journal, seeping into the paper, ink bleeding together. He swallowed back the sob that was working its way out. Even though there was a slim chance that this wasn’t going to end the way Tetsu thought it was, the knot in the pit of his stomach was telling him otherwise. He could just throw the journal away. Never think about it or the blonde haired kid that wrote it. But he couldn’t. He owed it to Tsukki to see it all the way through. Even if it killed him.

 

 

_If I could make one final wish, please don’t show him this. I know it would break him to know the pain he caused me. I may not be as intuitive as he, but there were a few things I picked up on. He loved to dance and sing along to the radio when he cleaned up. Especially when he thought no one was looking. He drank his tea with a wedge of lemon. He ate Kit-Kat bars without breaking them apart like the heathen he is. But most importantly, he would protect his friends at all costs. Even if it meant against himself._

_So for the love of god, DO NOT show this to him. I mean it Tadashi. I know we never saw eye to eye on this but it was my decision. And if you don’t listen to this I swear to the gods that I will come back and haunt your ass until the end of eternity._

_I always knew that Kuroo Tetsurou would be the death of me. I wouldn’t have it any other way._

 

 

Tetsu shut his eyes as the tears started falling down his face. He wasn’t really sure how he was expecting this to end. Maybe he knew that it would end like this considering the journal ended up in his mailbox. There was no way if Tsukki was alive he would give this away. Tetsu picked his phone up and hit Akaashi’s speed dial. He picked up after only a couple of rings.

“Tetsurou?”

Tetsu choked on a sob before he croaked out a response, “Why didn’t you tell me about Tsukki?”

Silence came from the other end. When Akaashi finally spoke, Tetsu let go of the breath he was unaware he was holding.

“Would it have changed anything?”

Then the line went dead. Tetsu felt his heart stop. His chest got heavy. He needed water. Now. He managed to stumble over to the sink to fill a glass of water. A sudden wave of nausea overcame him and he threw up in the sink. He retched until nothing came out anymore. When he finally opened his eyes it wasn’t his lunch that was staring him in the face. Purple malvas filled the sink. Tetsu gave a weak chuckle at the fucking joke that was his life. He had been so adamant about avoiding commitment that he let this innocent kid suffer. This innocent kid that Tetsu hadn’t even known he had loved until after he died.

Tetsu had no idea that Tsukishima Kei would be the death of him when they met. But he knew he deserved it, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


End file.
